


Don't Commit Felonies, Kids

by fandomsnstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: When Sam Holt gets rescued from the labor camp the galra put him in, he's reunited with his daughter a whole lot sooner than he expected.





	Don't Commit Felonies, Kids

He was tired. Mentally and physically. His entire body ached and he missed his family. 

Sam Holt wanted nothing more than to just go home, and go to bed. But the chances that would ever happen were slim to none. He was a slave to an evil alien race, forced to work in a labour camp. He couldn’t help but draw some chilling similarities to things that had happened like this on Earth in the past, and how that had turned out for the people involved. 

But he persevered. He couldn’t see very well, having lost his glasses, which caused him to make mistakes in the beginning, but he learned. Now he could do his work despite the blurriness of everything. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed since he’d gotten to the camp. Weeks? Months? Years? There wasn’t a set schedule for resting or eating, so he couldn’t measure time like that and time passed differently on this planet than on Earth. He just went about his work, trying to stay under the radar of the galra supervisors and watching as aliens of various species were brought into and taken out of the camp. The ones that left never came back, and Sam didn’t want to find out where they went. 

He was losing his hope of freedom. This alien species was powerful. Too powerful. There was no way he was going to get out. But no matter how much hope he lost, he held onto the smallest sliver of it. He didn’t know what happened to Matt or Shiro, but if he could hold onto the hope that he would get out of there, that those two were still alive, maybe he could make it. 

His small sliver of hope had been fading for a long time, but it came back in full force when he heard two guards talking to each other. They were talking about something called “Voltron” and how it had been spotted, and they need to be cautious. Make plans to defend themselves incase it attacks. Sam didn’t know what Voltron was, or if it could actually take down the galra, but he couldn’t help but hope. 

He wasn’t the only one who had regained his hope of freedom after that. The guards would often discuss the last places Voltron had been spotted, not realizing that prisoners were straining their ears to hear. To see if Voltron was anywhere nearby, if there was hope for them. Then new prisoners came in, prisoners who had been recently captured. Some had seen Voltron themselves, some had only heard stories of it. The whispers between the prisoners started, and Sam’s hope strengthened with each hushed story. 

Soon it wasn’t just Voltron. New prisoners whispered about rebel galra that Voltron was working with. The Blade of Marmora. Sam didn’t know what that meant, none of them did. But they knew it meant that there were people on the inside. When two new guards started at the camp, the prisoners whispered. Maybe they were rebels, maybe they would be freed soon. Sam hoped so. He wanted to ask about Matt and Shiro. If they’d gotten out of wherever the galra had put them. 

Sam’s question was answered not long after the new guards had started. He was doing his work, when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see the new guards watching him. He made eye contact, then quickly went back to the work he was doing. He didn’t think he was doing anything wrong, until the guards came over. One shoved him to the ground, the two guards scolded him for his pace and quality of work. He should be working harder and thankful that they hadn’t shot him yet. Their scolding was much louder and attention-grabbing than any other scoldings that the other guards had given other prisoners. Sam laid there on the ground and took it, not wanting to provoke them more. He found it was the best way to avoid punishment when he had first started and was struggling due to his impaired vision. He waited for the guards to finish, so he could stand and continue his work as if nothing had happened, but instead they both grabbed him by the arms and started leading him out of the camp. Sam made eye contact with a few prisoners as he was being marched out. Their faces looked sad. They knew he wasn’t going to come back unharmed, if at all. 

Sam took a deep breath. He didn’t want to accept his fate, but he didn’t really have any other choice. He wasn’t fit to try and fight off these guards, he wasn’t fast enough and couldn’t see well enough to make a break for it. Even if he did, he had nowhere to run to.

Sam expected them to bring him to a room or a chamber where they would punish or kill him, but instead they just walked right out the front of the camp. He looked around at the open terrain, nothing but rocks and dirt and mountains. 

The grip on his arms tightened, “we don’t have much time.” The guard on his left said. 

The two guards that were guiding him picked up their pace. Less of a required military march, now more of a ‘we need to get out of here ASAP’ half-run. Sam stumbled, trying to keep up with them on the unfamiliar and blurry terrain. 

They were a fair distance away from the camp when alarms started going off. Sam could hear guns firing and the sound of ships in the air. He looked up at the yellow sky but all he could see were blurs of colour flying around and the bright blue of lasers coming from them. When the guards finally stopped in their tracks, Sam stumbled, having been distracted by the commotion in the sky. Looking forward, he could see a ship in front of him. The front of it dissolved and a figure hopped out. The figure walked up to Sam and he wanted to believe that it was his son, due to the familiar hair that the figure had, but he couldn’t be sure. The figure had something in his hands that he shoved onto Sam’s face. 

Sam blinked, his vision clear again for the first time in ages. He took in the figure before him. “Matthew?” 

Matt beamed, throwing his arms around Sam’s shoulders. Sam, still in shock, wrapped his arms around Matt’s middle, the grip on his arms gone. Matt pulled back, ending the hug far too soon for Sam’s liking. “Come on,” he said, “let’s get you out of here.” 

Sam turned to look back at the camp, thinking about all the other prisoners. “But what about…” 

Matt squeezed his dad’s shoulders comfortingly, getting his attention. “What do you think those guys are here for?” 

Matt pointed up at the sky and Sam looked up. The blurs of colour were ships. Robotic lions fighting against the galra shooting at them. “Voltron.” Sam whispered. 

Matt nodded and grabbed Sam’s wrist. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Sam let himself be pulled to the strange white ship by his son. He glanced back to see that the two guards who had brought him out of the camp were running back towards it. He climbed into the ship after Matt, settling in the passenger seat. Matt hit a few buttons and the ship came to life, lifting up off the ground. Once they were in the air, Matt hit another button. 

“I’ve got him, Shiro. Cover us.” 

Sam’s eyes widened at his son as they flew into the air. Shiro’s voice came through a speaker in the ship. “Alright team, remember the plan. Make sure that ship gets back to the castle. Keep the galra distracted.” 

There was a chorus of shouts, showing they understood the plan. Matt hit another button and the comms went silent. “Shiro’s okay.” Was all Sam said. Matt nodded. “You’re okay.” Matt nodded again. “How?” 

Matt hummed, “well, Shiro and I were lined up to fight for the entertainment of the galra like all the other prisoners. He saved my life so I wouldn’t have to fight, and that’s when the story on how we got here turns into two stories.” Matt glanced over at his father, “we’re going to wait until you meet everybody else to tell you. It’ll make more sense. Especially for Shiro’s side of it.” 

“Everybody else?” 

“The other paladins. Shiro is only one of five. Not to mention Allura and Coran.” 

Sam was still confused, but decided to leave it. He’ll find out eventually. His eyes widened when he saw the ship they were headed towards. He realized then why Shiro called it a castle, because it literally looked like a futuristic castle. They pulled into a bay with several other ships like the one they were on. Sam climbed out of the ship with Matt and saw an older red-haired man in strange clothes waiting for them. 

“Ah! Wonderful!” The strange man exclaimed, “no problems getting back, just like we planned.” 

Matt chuckled. “Dad, this is Coran.”

Coran twirled his moustache, “that would be me! I’m the advisor to the paladins and the princess.” 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “princess?” 

“Princess Allura of Altea.” Coran spoke to Matt. “She’s currently on the bridge, assisting the paladins where she can.” 

Matt nodded, grabbing Sam’s wrist and starting to pull him out of the room. “We’re going to go wait in the black lion’s hangar for Shiro to come back.” 

“But what about P-” 

Matt shot Coran a look, “tell her that’s where we are. She’ll come find us.” 

Coran nodded in understanding. Sam narrowed his eyes at Matt as he was pulled along through different halls. “You’re hiding something from me.” 

Matt smiled, coming to a stop in front of a large set of doors that opened on their own. “You’ll find out soon enough.” 

They waited there for a short while, Matt not revealing anything else about the secret he was keeping. Then, an entire wall on the other side of the room opened and a large, black, robotic lion came into the room. It sat back on its haunches like a regular cat would and leaned down. It’s mouth opened and Shiro walked out. He was wearing black and white armour and holding a matching helmet under his arm. He paused in his tracks when he caught sight of the two men waiting there for him and smiled. 

Sam took a few steps forward to meet Shiro and pulled the young man into his arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He said, stepping back from the hug a moment later. 

“I should be saying that to you.” Shiro chuckled. 

Sam shrugged and looked him up and down. Matt crossed the room so he was standing next to Shiro, leaving Sam with his back to the door. “I have to ask, how did this-” he waved a hand towards the lion behind them, “-even happen?” 

Matt and Shiro shared a look. “Well...you should probably meet the other paladins before we tell you that whole story.” 

Sam crossed his arms, his Authoritative Dad Mode activated, “you’ve both mentioned these other paladins. Who are they? Are they aliens or more humans?” 

Shiro smiled softly, “they’re humans.” 

“Who are they? How did they get all the way out here?” 

Matt and Shiro shared another look. “It was a group effort.” Shiro said. “But let’s just say, we’re not the only ones who were eager to get you out of that camp.” 

Sam didn’t have time to be confused because just then he heard the sound of the doors opening behind him and a very familiar voice call out. 

“DAD!” 

He turned around, his crossed arms dropping to his sides. There, standing in the middle of the doorway, was his little girl all dressed up in green and white armour, the same as Shiro’s. 

“Katie?” His voice was quiet, unsure, but she came running towards him, the helmet she had had in her hand dropping to the ground, forgotten. 

Sam crouched as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle and stood up, holding her in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she buried her head in the crook of his neck as she cried. Her chest heaved and her shoulders shook. Sam rubbed her back as he whispered to her. “I’m here, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m fine, we’re fine.” He pressed a firm kiss to the side of her head, “it’s okay, Katie. Dad’s here. You’re okay.” 

She lifted her head and pulled back to look at him. Her face was red and blotchy and there were still a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran a hand over Sam’s cheek, cupping his jaw. “You’re here. You’re actually here.” She whispered. 

Sam moved one arm underneath her to keep her held up and used the other to brush away the stray tears. “I’m here.” He repeated. He ran a hand through her hair. “You cut your hair.” 

“I had to.” Her voice shook, like she was going to cry again. 

“Why, sweetheart?” 

“Because they were lying about what happened to you. I didn’t know how else to get in.” 

“Get into where?” 

“The Garrison.” 

Sam paused, taking in the information. He put both arms underneath Katie to keep her held up. “You broke into the Garrison?” 

“She created a whole fake identity to do it.” Sam turned to look at Matt, who was wearing the grin he got as a kid when he would tell on Katie. 

Katie whined, glaring at her brother. “You weren’t supposed to tell him that yet!” 

Matt rolled his eyes, “he was going to find out eventually. Literally everyone here calls you Pidge.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow at his daughter. “Pidge?” 

Katie blushed, avoiding eye contact with him. “Pidge Gunderson. It was the fake name I used.” 

“Did your mother know about this?” 

Katie rolled her eyes. “Of course she knew I was going to the Garrison. It’s a boarding school, she had to. I mean…” she looked anywhere except at her dad, “she didn’t know about the fake identity or the enrolling in a class three years above my age or the hacking into Iverson’s computer to crack the Kerberos cover-up, but she didn’t need to know about all that.” 

“You hacked into confidential files on Iverson’s computer?!” Sam stared at his daughter, unsure if he should be proud of the things she could accomplish, or angry because of those exact same things. Was he allowed to be both? 

Katie stared blankly at a spot over Sam’s shoulder. “Oops.” 

Matt snorted, “nice one, smarty pants.” 

Sam sighed, finally putting Katie back down on her feet. “Okay. I’m proud of you for this paladin thing, I’m proud of you for how smart you are and the things you are able to accomplish, and I want to know just how exactly you got all the way out here and wrapped up in a universal war. But-” Katie stiffened, “-we’re going to have to have a serious chat about the legality of the things you do with your skills.” 

Katie stared up at Sam. She sighed, looking down at the ground, “fair enough.” 

Sam chuckled, “you say that like I grounded you for breaking a window. You could have actually gotten arrested if you’d been caught.” 

Katie opened her mouth to say something else when an unfamiliar voice echoed through the room. “You know, I’m all for family reunions, but Allura wants to do a debrief on the mission so you guys better get up to the bridge.” 

A young man stood at the door in blue and white armor. He was still wearing the helmet and had his arms crossed. Katie stuck her tongue out at him before taking hold of Sam’s hand and pulling him out of the room. “Come on, you should meet everybody else.” 

The stranger in blue followed. “Introduce me, Pidge. Don’t be rude.” 

“Not him, he’s dumb and annoying.” She turned and stuck her tongue out at the boy and he stuck his out right back at her. 

Sam chuckled, “I seem to remember you using the exact same adjectives for your brother on several occasions.”

Katie rolled her eyes, “yeah, well, he is kind of my brother now.” 

“Awwwwww, you do care about me!” 

Katie scoffed. “Of course I do, stupid. We’ve been over this.” She picked up her speed. “Hurry up, Dad. This is usually the part in the conversation when Lance drapes himself all over me and I can’t walk because he’s twice my size.” 

Sam laughed as his daughter pulled him along through hallways. While he was stuck in space she may have committed a few crimes and gotten stuck in space herself but, she seemed happy. So did Matt, walking along behind them with Shiro, discussing things that Sam couldn’t hear. 

And, well, if his kids were happy, so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam your daughter literally commit a crime you should probably do something about that
> 
> also I cranked this out in like two and a half hours bc I couldn't get the idea out of my head of Sam being like "man I sure am glad you two boys are okay and the rest of my family is safe and sound back home!" and Shiro and Matt just kinda being like "uhh..."


End file.
